A Big Problem
by Morgan64
Summary: Big wants a girlfriend, but all the girls he loves has boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose strolls around the peaceful woods, unbeknownst of someone watching her from the bushes. She hears them rustle and turns around to see who is there. No one. She continues her stroll until she hears the rustling again, but this time with a faint  
laugh.

"Who's there?" She asked after turning around again "Come out of there... I-I know you're in there... you can't scare me."

She gets closer and closer to the bushes, pushing back the branches to find her stalker. Just then...

"AAAAHHHH!"

Amy is jumped from behind. Her stalker knocks her down commences in pushinghis erection in between her thighs.

"HELP! SONIC! HELP!" Amy screams with all her breath. It was then that she is sweptoff the and taken out from under her rapist.

"Amy are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine now." Amy smiles at her lover.

The rapist then turns around, seething and panting.

"Big loves Amy."

Yes, it was Big. For years, he has falling for Amy like a brick, but she was in love with Sonic. After the two announced they were finally dating, Big became jealous. He wanted Amy all to himself.

"Big?"

"Sonic." Amy shivers, hiding behind Sonic for protection.

"What's the meaning of this Big?" Shouts Sonic.

"BIG WANTS AMY!" Big shouts back shaking the earth with his thunderous roar.

"Sonic I'm scared." Amy cries.

"Just calm down Big." Sonic orders, trying to calm Big down.

"BIG... WANTS... AMY!" And with that he lunges towards Amy and Sonic with all his might, but Sonic picks Amy up and runs away before Big is able to crush them with his large abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

After running for a couple miles Sonic and Amy hideout in a cave away Big.

"Thank you Sonic, for saving me." Amy says.

"Think nothing of it Amy." Sonic says walking up closer to Amy "I'll never let anyone hurt you." Sonic runs his fingers through Amy's pink bangs. Amy giggles as he brings her hips closer to his.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amy asks with glimmer in her eye.

5 hours later

"Oh... yeah... uh... oh..." Sonic moans, both he and Amy laying on the ground.

"Oh Sonic... yes..." Amy pants as Sonic pushes his hard dick into her tight, wet pussy.

Sonic rolls over onto his back, bringing Amy to the top. Amy holds to his chest as she thrusts herself down on his member.

"Big wants Amy!"

"Did you hear something?" Amy says looking around where the sound came from.

"Yeah. It sounded like..."

CRASH!

Before Sonic could finish his sentence Big crashes through the walls of the cave shouting "Big wants Amy!"

Sonic and Amy stands up and gets ready to run.

"Leave me alone!" Amy yells, which makes Big even angrier.

"She's wants me Big, not you, now stop it!" Sonic shouts as Big takes out his fishing rod.

Sonic turns around and grabs Amy by the hand, but before they can get anywhere Big's fishing pole snatches Amy by the boot.

"SONIC!" Amy screams.

"Amy, I'm coming!" Sonic turns and grabs Amy's hand pulling her out of her boot.

"My boot!"

"Just leave it! Come on!" Sonic shouts picking up Amy and leaving Big behind before making the cave fall in.

"BIG WANTS... AMY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Amy manage to find their way out of the caves and soon come upon achao garden.

"Oh, my feet are so tired. Can we rest Sonic." Amy asks.

"Sure. I think we lost him by now."

Sonic and Amy sit down next to a couple of chao who are playing together.

"They're so cute." Amy laughs.

Sonic smiles, staring at Amy.

"Amy."

"Yeah Sonic."

Sonic grabs Amy's boot and slidesit off her footslowly.

"I think I like you without the boots." Sonic laughs throwing the boot to the side.

"You want a closer look?" Amy wiggles her toes inside of her socks and puts it up in Sonic's face.

Sonic chuckles and grabs Amy's leg, pressing her foot onto his erection. Amy brings her other foot up to his blue member and begins rubbing slowly.

2 hours later.

"Oh! Harder! Harder!" Sonic moans, his hands placed over her feet as she begins to stroke harder and faster.

"Oh Sonic." Amy pants, as she inserts her fingers in between her legs.

"Squeak squeak..." one of chao groans as it gets pounded by another chao.

"Big... want... AMY!"

Suddenly it all stops. Sonic and Amy jumps up to see Big appear out of nowhere, and this time he was holding onto Shadow.

"Let me go you bastard..." Shadow grunts as Big holds tightly onto his neck.

"Big wants Amy!" Big shouts throwing Shadow off the cliff.

"Sonic!" Amy holds to Sonic as Big turns super.

"He's gone super! Run!" Sonic grabs Amy by the hand and leads her through the garden.

"Big wants Amy!" Big blasts through the garden chasing after the two hedgies.

Sonic and Amy both stop at the bottom of a cliff.

"Amy, we gotta climb up."

"But Sonic, its dangerous. What if he catches us?"

"Don't worry Amy. I'll protect you."

Sonic and Amy begin to climb up the cliff as Big tears through the garden looking for them.

"Big wants..." Big looks up at the cliff and sees Amy and Sonic climbing upwards. He quickly picks up his feet and starts climbing up the cliff after them.

"Sonic he's coming!" Amy shouts.

Big quickly catches up to Amy thanks to his new super form and grabs Amy by the foot.

"SONIC!" Amy screams falling from the cliff.

"Amy!" Sonic grabs Amy's hands as fast as he can before Amy can fall to her death. But Big wraps his hands around Sonic's neck and begins choking him.

"Big wants Amy! Big loves Amy!" Big begins to go out of his super form, giving Sonic a chance to kick Big off of him.

Sonic and Amy continue climbing up the cliff as Big attempts to climb after them again.

"Sonic. What should we do now?"

"I have an idea." Sonic picks Amy up and runs off the top of the cliff to another location. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic runs down the mountain as fast as he can, and stops at the hill below Tails workshop.

"Just stay here Amy. I'll be right back." Sonic says just before running off.

"Hurry!" Amy yells seconds before Big shows up.

"Big want Amy."

"No stay away from me!" Amy screams.

"Big wants Amy."

Amy backs away from Big as he inches closer and closer to her.

"Get away from her."

Big turns around and sees Sonic has turned super.

"She doesn't want you Big. She wants me." Sonic shouts.

"Big loves Amy." Big gets ready to charge at Sonic, but Sonic jumps him and kicks him up into the air.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy says hugging the super hedgehog.

"No problem Amy."

"AAAHHH!" Big screams coming down on dirt hard. He picks himself up and begins crying 'Big wants Amy'

"Sorry Big. She's all mine." Sonic says picking Amy up.

"Oh Sonic." Amy blushes.

Sonic runs off with Amy, leaving Big there to sulk.

"Oh boy, I can't wait."

Big hears a familiar voice coming from Tail's workshop. He sees Tails and Cream talking together. A mischievous smile stretches across his face.

"Big wants Cream."

 **To be continued**


	5. Next Chapter Coming Soon

**In the next chapter Big tries going after Cream the Rabbit. Watch out for the next exciting chapter, coming next month.**


End file.
